I love her, Moms!
by Willow Skellington
Summary: This is MOSTLY Brandon's POV. "Brandon, you know why you guys can't be together." "Then don't adopt her! Let her get her own apartment!" "Honey, you know we can't do that." "Yes, you can! You just don't want to! You want to keep us apart!" Rated T for swearing. DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN THE FOSTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked up to my moms after dinner. They said Callie was coming home soon. This can't be happening.

"What's up, B?" said Stef.

"Why is Callie coming home? I thought she was gonna get her own apartment. What happened to that? I thought you guys weren't gonna adopt her so we could be together!" I almost yelled.

"Brandon, you know why you guys can't be together." Said Lena.

"Then don't adopt her! Let her get her own apartment!" This time I did yell.

"Honey, you know we can't do that." Stef said calmly.

"Yes, you can! You just don't want to! You want to keep us apart!"

"Brandon! You know that isn't the case!" Lena said.

"Then why? Why can't she get her own apartment?"

"We don't want to split up Jude and her. They have been through so much together."

I turned on my heel and ran out the front door. I know I was being really dramatic about this but really, could you blame me? I am hopelessly in love with my soon to be adopted sister and my parents won't let her get her own apartment. This can't be happening.

I didn't know where I was going till I found myself on the steps of Callie's group home. I slowly walked to the front door and knocked.

"Hi. You're Brandon, right?" Said a lady with brown hair and glasses. She was an adult.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Rita, Callie's group leader. May I ask why you are here?"

"I need to talk to Callie for just a second."

"I'm gonna let this slide this once. I will go get her, but I get to supervise the conversation. I can also take her away at any moment. Do you understand?"

I simply nodded. She went inside and came back out a couple minutes later with Callie behind her. Callie ran into my arms.

"I missed you." She breathed in my ear.

"I missed you too. You have to get your own apartment. It's the only way we can be together."

"I'm trying, trust me."

We sat there and just hugged. I looked up at Rita and mouthed "Thank you."

Callie and I talked for 10 minutes straight, just catching up on what was happening at school, how Jude was, everything you could think of. I missed Callie so much. I hope she can get her own apartment so we can be together. If she can't, I think I might go crazy insane. Finally after 20 more minutes of talking, Rita said they had to go inside. We all stood up and I hugged Callie again. She looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed back of course. I had missed the feeling of her lips on mine. The kiss was gone and Callie went into the house.

Rita turned to me before going inside, "You are a very brave young man. You must really love her." Then she walked inside.

"I do love her. I love her with all my heart. And I'm not ever gonna stop loving her."

I turned and slowly walked home. I knew moms were gonna be upset with me leaving. But what would they do in this situation? Wouldn't they do what I just did?

Too soon I was standing on the front porch. I slowly turned the knob and walked inside. The moms didn't great me. Jude was standing in front of the stairs looking very pissed. Pissed at me. He slowly walked over to me, grabbed a chair, stood on the chair, and slapped me across the face. My mouth made an "o" shape from the shock. Jude just slapped me.

"That was for everything! Why did you have to fall in love with my sister?! Why not Talia? Why couldn't you love her?!" He screamed and stormed up to his room.

Soon the moms and the twins came running down the stairs. My moms came and hugged me. Mariana shook her head and went to calm Jude down. Jesus wouldn't look at me.

And this was all because I love Callie? Wow…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I thought you guys might want an update sooner rather than later... sorry if its rushed... of and i love you all and thank you for reading my story...

BIG thanks to PeaceLoveMusic21 for being the first to review!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own the fosters... :(

* * *

Chapter 2

After everything that happened, we all went to bed. We were all tired and hopped up on nerves. I walked to my room and put my head phones on. I plugged them into my keyboard. I played some music. It didn't sound right though. It was missing something. Just like I was. It was missing Callie. Callie and her guitar made everything better. She made my mood better. She made my music better. She made my love better. She made my life better. I hope my moms let her get her own apartment. I need to be with her.

I went to sleep an hour later. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. The nightmares that came were worse than anything else.

*Nightmare*

She was being dragged away. She was screaming. I looked up at the kidnapper and it was Liam. I understood what he wanted. He wanted her to hurt. He didn't want her to feel real love. He wanted to take her away from me.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I ran after him and jumped at him. Suddenly I wasn't jumping at Liam; I was jumping at my moms. They were dragging her away. They were dragging her to our house. I understood the meaning of this. It meant they were adopting her. I fell to my knees and cried.

Then it was Jude. He was looking at me like I was gonna take his sister from him. Callie was still crying. She was reaching out to me. But I couldn't move. Someone was holding me back. I looked up and my moms, my dad, and the twins were all holding me back. They wouldn't let me go. They were all trying to stop me and Callie. They all didn't want us happy. They all wanted us apart. They wanted me to be forever alone.

*End of dream*

I woke up with a start. I jumped out of bed to my alarm clock going. It was blaring "Same Love". I love this song. It was my moms song. They loved this song. They danced with all of us to this song at their wedding.

I got up and got dressed. It was Saturday, Family day at the group home. I can't wait to see Callie.

I ran down stairs and ate some pancakes that mom made. They were her specialty.

"Brandon, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Said Stef.

"Sure."

We walked outside and sat at the patio table.

"We think it's best if you don't go to this family day. We have important stuff to talk to Callie about and if you are there then you might have an influence on her choice. Trust us, this is for your and Callie's own good."

"Ok. If it's that important I'm fine with that."

Stef got up and kissed me on the head. "I love you, B." she walked inside.

I sat there for a while. I wasn't gonna get to see Callie. At least I saw her last night.

"Hey, Brandon?" Jude said, walking out to sit with me, "I'm sorry for slapping you last night. Is it okay if I stay here with you while they go to family day? I don't want to have to tell Callie what I did to you."

"Sure buddy. And it's okay. You had the right to do what you did. You were mad. I understand."

Jude got up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Hey. And I'm sorry for falling for your sister."

"It's okay. You couldn't help it. She's irresistible!" He said, walking back inside.

I finally got up and walked back inside. Everyone was getting ready to leave. Jude was sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Jude?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm sure."

"You're ok watching him?"

"Of course mom. We'll be fine."

They all walked out the door.

"Hey, Brandon? Can you teach me to play piano?"

"Sure buddy. Come on up to my room and we shall learn."

*Callie's POV*

I was waiting anxiously for Brandon and them to get here. When Stef, Lena, and the twins were the only ones to walk through the door, I thought he might have given up on me. My face obviously gave away how I was feeling because Lena hugged me.

"We told him he had to stay home so we could talk to you without his opinion." Stef said. I sighed in relief.

I took Stef and Lena out to the backyard and sat on the back steps. They looked at each other then at me.

"Are you sure you want to get your own apartment? You don't want to be adopted? What about Jude?" Lena asked.

"As long as you guys adopt Jude, he'll be fine. Yes I want my own apartment. Yes, it's so I can date your son. Yes, I am positive I don't want to be adopted! I'm 17! I should be able to make my own choices!"

"Ok. Calm down, Callie. We were just asking."

"We have made up our minds. We will let you get your own apartment. We will let you and Brandon be together. But you are still a part of our family. You will always be Jude's big sister. You can always tell us anything."

I got up and hugged them. They are letting me date their son! I'm so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Brandon's POV*

My phone rang as I was playing a piece for Jude. It was Callie's ringtone!

"Hey, Baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there tonight."

"B, shut up and listen for a sec."

"Ok. I'm all ears."

"Your moms are letting me get an apartment! They are letting us be together, too! I love you! They said the only exception is I am still a part of your family, in heart."

"Baby, that's great!" I shouted. Jude looked at me and I held up my finger, signaling for a minute. "So when do you get to leave the group home?"

"A week after I settle into my apartment. Rita said she can get me an apartment in about 3 days. Then the girls are gonna help me move in and settle. I'll still have to go to group and school. The girls will check up on me every once in a while. I'm just so glad that we are gonna be together. Tell Jude I love and miss him. I love you, B. I got to go, dinner time. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too… I can't wait… sweet dreams, my love." I said and hung up. Did that just happen?

"Hello! What happened? Is Callie ok?"

"She's more than ok, Jude. She's getting her own apartment and we are gonna be together. Moms could tell you the rest. She said she loves and misses you."

Jude got up and walked out of my room.

About an hour later I heard the door close.

"Brandon! Jude! We brought food!" I opened my door in time to see Jude running for the stairs. I smiled to myself and thought of Callie. How her hair flowed perfectly, how she sounded when she laughed. I miss her so much.

I walked slowly down the stairs and saw moms, the twins, and Jude waiting for me.

"Come on, B! We got FOOD!"

"Cool…"

"Callie cooked it."

When I heard that Callie made this food I ran down the rest of the stairs. I grabbed the container and ran for the kitchen. I opened the box and there was… French toast… Callie's specialty. I dropped to my knees and laughed so hard I cried. She knew I loved her French toast. But there was something else there.

There was a note.

_Brandon,_

_I love you with all my heart. You are the best boyfriend ever._

_I hope we stay together forever. _

_I hope you love me as much as I love you._

_You are my saving grace._

_My light at the end of the tunnel._

_My forever soul-mate._

_I love you._

_-Callie 3_

* * *

A/N Hi guys... thanks so much for the support... the reviews are amazing and i cant believe how many view this has gotten... Any requests? i might not get to all the requests but i hope i do... and if you want a brallie one-shot, PM me... I'd be happy to write it... Love you all! you are all beautiful! Till the next chapter!


End file.
